Love Will Thaw
by 4evurme
Summary: Elsa meets a boy named Jack Frost who is just like her. Will their relationship benefit the kingdom or cause it to fall?
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Thaw

Author: 4evurme

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians (sadly) but I do own Lydiana.

Only yesterday Elsa was a lonely, cold, isolated girl who thought her only hope of survival was to stay locked in her room forever. Now she is using her power to bring her kingdom happiness and fun. She was sitting on the steps of her palace watching as her beloved people laughed and skated in her courtyard. As she looked around she saw a boy about her age, barefoot with pure white hair, a strange shirt with a hood attached to it, and a staff. He was just sitting and watching everyone skate with a faint smile on his face. She slowly walked over to him and stood next to him. "Don't you want to skate with everyone else?" Elsa said looking at him. He looked behind him almost as if he thought she was talking to someone else. "Are you talking to me?" The boy asked almost shocked. "Well yeah, who else would I be talking to?" Elsa said confused. The boy just stared at her in amazement. "You mean, you can see me?" He asked. "Yes. What's your name?" Elsa asked curious. "Jack." the boy said, "Jack Frost."

"So, you haven't talked to any one in centuries?" Elsa asked, mind-boggled by Jacks story. They had escaped the crowd and gone out to the palace garden. "Yeah. No one can see me or hear me or even touch me." Jack said as he played with his staff. "Then, how come I can see you?" Elsa asked. Jack sat cross-legged on the grass in silence for what seemed like forever. Then he looked up at me and I finally saw clearly his eyes. Those sparkling, icy blue, majestic eyes. _Snap out of it Elsa, you just met him,_ Elsa scolded herself. She brought her attention back to Jack. "I guess that I finally found someone who believes in me." Jack said. "And you have the same powers that I do?" Elsa asked. "Yeah. We're a lot alike." They just gazed at each other for the longest time but were brought back to reality by a distant call. "Elsa! Elsa, where'd you go?" The voice said. Elsa stood up startled. "Oh, that's my sister." She said starting to walk away. "I wish we could talk longer." She said. Then an idea popped in her head. "Come to my window tonight just after dark. We can talk more then." She said with a smile. Jack jumped up. "Okay, sounds fun." He said smiling back. Elsa started to walk away with a big goofy smile on her face. "Wait." Jack called. Elsa turned. "I never got you name." He said. Elsa smiled. "Elsa." She said. "Thanks for believing." He paused. "Elsa." Just him saying her name made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Of course." Elsa said and turned to go back to her sister.

Elsa was sitting at the foot of Anna's bed watching her little sister sleep. It had been 12 years since she had seen her at all. It warmed her heart to see Anna, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling, looking so peaceful. Elsa stood up and gave Anna a peck on her hair. "Goodnight, Anna." She said. Elsa quietly slipped out of the door and creeped into her room. She turned to see Jack sitting at her window. "You came." She said which made him turn. "Did you think I wouldn't?" Jack said smiling. "Kind of." Elsa said plopping on her bed. "Oh, do you wanna sit?" She said gesturing to the space on her bed next to her. "Sure." Jack said moving from his place on the window sill.

"So, what should we talk about?" Jack asked. Elsa thought for a moment. "Well, how 'bout you tell me about you life before you became, you, then I'll tell you about my life." Elsa said kind of awkwardly. "Ok." Jack said with a chuckle. "I had a storybook life. My parents were really happy together and I had a little sister named Lydiana. We had so much fun together. One day I took her to a lake to go iceskating. We played for a while but she accidentally skated on some thin ice. I saved her but I fell in instead." "Wait," Elsa interrupted, "wouldn't you be, you know, dead?" "I kind of died. The Man in the Moon saved me. My hair turned white, I have ice powers, and I can "fly" in a way." Jack said. "Fly?" Elsa asked. She thought that the idea of flying was amazing. "Yeah. The wind carries me sort of. How do you think I got up to your window?" He said with a grin. Elsa looked down at her hands. "I don't know a ladder or something." she said rather quietly. Jack laughed and that laugh made Elsa want to kiss him. Elsa mentally slapped herself. _What's the matter with you? He doesn't like me. I mean he's so gorgeous. Wait, what? _"Earth to Elsa." Jack said waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Elsa said. "About?" Jack asked. "Nothing. It was stupid." Elsa said. Jack moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Nothing you think is stupid" he said almost in a whisper. Then he did something Elsa would never forget. He kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

**JACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I just stared at Elsa for the longest time. _I just kissed her. What's wrong with me? She's the queen of Arendelle and I'm just a commoner from a little village in the forest. I'm such and idiot._

"Jack, why did you-" Elsa started. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you even though you're perfect." I blurted out. "What?" Elsa said sounding surprised, and almost happy. "What?" I automatically replied. I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer which isn't normal for a guy with ice powers. "Um, I should, um, I-I should go." I said as I fast-walked to the window. I heard her get up from her bed. As soon as I reached the window I felt a hand on my arm. "No, Jack. Please stay." Elsa said. I didn't want to hurt her but, I also wanted her to have someone who others could see. I took her hands in mine. "I'm sorry, but, you deserve someone better than me." I said. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "No, Jack please. You're perfect for me." Elsa said as a tear fell and rolled down her cheek. I reached up and wiped the tear away with my pale, cold hands. "I'm sorry." I said. And with that I let go of her perfect hands and flew out the window.

**ELSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched him until he disappeared in the distance. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I sunk to the floor and started to sob. _How could he do that to me. I mean, he just kisses me then leaves me. Why did I let him kiss me? _I laid there for days not moving, barely eating. All I could think of was Jack.

**JACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I flew and flew until I collapsed on a snowy mountain. I saw a little cabin in that distance and decided to go in. I didn't bother reading the sign that was hanging above the door and walked strait in. "Hoo hoo!" someone said from behind the counter. I looked to see a rather large man sitting behind the counter. "Is anyone there?" the man said in a strong Russian accent looking strait at me. I decided to rest. I laid down on a beach chair and closed my eyes but all I could think about was Elsa.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter guys I'm kinda having writers block. If you have an idea of what you think should happen next then send it to me in a private message. Thanks for the reviews!:) 


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school and homework. I'm working on chapter 3 right now and it should be up by tomorrow night. Thanks!:)

P.S. I could still use ideas so please send me a private message with some.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I hade a crazy couple of days with all the snow storms in my area and then I lost power so I was busy. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians but I do own Lydiana, well, her name. She's based off of one of my friends but any way back to the story.

Elsa woke up with a start. For the past week she had been having the same dream about Jack. As much as she tried she couldn't keep him out of her head. _Why did he have to leave? _Elsa thought staring at the ceiling._ Why couldn't he have stayed with me? I thought he liked me. I mean he did kiss me after all. Why did I let him get so close to me so fast. I'm so stupid. _Elsa continued this ongoing battle within herself. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Soon enough she had not left her room or even her bed for 6 months and 13 days.

**ANNA**

_Just go in there. She said herself, she's done blocking you out. _Anna took a deep breath and walked in to her sisters room. She saw Elsa facing the opposite wall lying in her bed. It pained Anna to see her like this. She stepped closer till she was at the foot of Elsa's bed. "Elsa?" Anna started, "Listen, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but, you've been lying in your bed for over 6 months, barely eating, and barely talking. Please talk to me." Elsa stirred a little but didn't speak. Anna waited and waited. Finally, Elsa sat up but still didn't look Anna in the eyes. Elsa let out a sigh and then spoke. "Anna, you probably won't believe what I'm about to say, but, I met a boy named Jack at the iceskating party we had the day that I made it summer again. He told me that he had the same powers that I did and that we were more alike than I thought. That night he came to my window and we talked for a while and then, he kissed me." Elsa paused trying to hold back her tears. After a few moments she continued. "I don't know why but right after he did he left. I tried to stop him but he just left." Elsa said, her voice breaking. Anna knew she was about to cry. She sat close to her and Elsa buried her head into Anna's shoulder and began to cry. "Shhh, it's ok. Hey, it's ok. It's not the end of the world." Anna said trying to soothe her. "I just. I miss him so much. I thought we were meant to be but he just left." Elsa said shaking. After a few minutes of sobbing Elsa began to calm down. She looked up at Anna. Tears streaked her face but Anna still smiled at her. "Thanks, Anna." Elsa said in a small voice.

**JACK**

Jack watched Anna and Elsa from the window. Suddenly he felt something. The feeling was vaguely familiar. Guilt. The only other time he had felt that was the day that he fell through the ice.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a cold winter morning. Jack decided to take his little sister, Lydiana, ice skating on their special lake. Everything was perfect, but all it took was one crack to change everything. I panicked but I knew I had to stay strong for her. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said slowly taking off his skates. He could see terror in Lydiana's eyes. "Jack, I'm scared." She said, voice shaking. Then the ice cracked even more. Jack had to think fast. "I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." Jack said thinking as fast as he could, "We're gonna have a little fun instead." Lydiana wobbled. "No we're not!" She yelled. "Would I trick you" He asked trying to be reassuring. "Yes!" Lydiana said. "You always play tricks!" Jack could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Well, alright. Not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna...you're gonna be fine." Jack said feeling unsure of himself. Their eyes locked. "You have to believe in me." Jack said feeling stronger. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play Hopscotch! Like we play everyday!" He said in a somewhat cheerful voice. Lydiana looked a little more relaxed. "It's as easy as one...whoaaa!" He said almost losing his balance. "Two. Three!" He said jumping towards her with his arms spread out. He picks up a stick and extends it towards her. "Now it's your turn." He said. Lydiana looked down trying to gather her courage. She took a deep breath but then looked back up at Jack. "One." he said as she took her first jump. "That's it, that's it, two." he said as she hopped closer. "Three!" he said. She grabbed hold of his staff and he slung her away from the cracked ice. He smiled but then plunged into the dark water as the ice broke. "The last thing he saw was the full moon which seemed to shine brighter.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jack snapped back to reality. One last look at Elsa and he couldn't take it anymore. He flew into the night, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
